


During The Storm

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Awkward First Times, Camping, Community: hp_drizzle, First Kiss, HP Drizzle Fest 2019, Hand Jobs, M/M, Muggle Culture, Oblivious Albus Severus Potter, Plenty of Consent Discussion, Positive First Times, Rain, Scorpius is Confused About Muggle Things, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-08-20 18:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Based on this wonderful prompt: Scorpius is camping with the Potter family during the school holidays. It's been raining for days and they are running out of things to do... What can Albus  and Scorpius do in a tent to pass the time?This is a small tale where Scorpius is mightily confused about the nature of Muggle card games. Luckily, his innocent mistake leads to a very happy conclusion for both himself and Albus.





	During The Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RuArcher (Coriesocks)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coriesocks/gifts).

> Thank you Coriesocks for this lovely prompt. I hope you like this. There is even a bit of background Jeddy hidden away!
> 
> It was superb fun to write (especially since Wizard tents are quite like small apartments filled with amusing things.)

“That smell, when it rains,” Scorpius explained, casting a warming spell over himself and Albus, “it’s called _Petrichor_. From _ichor_. The fluid that flows through the veins of the Gods. In Greek mythology. It was in one of the science textbooks they keep in the muggle studies section-”

Albus had to laugh at that, despite the humidity that clung to his skin. His best-friend was a font of all knowledge and, seemingly, had a fact for every occasion. 

The wind pummelled them from every direction and the rain was loud as it pounded across the canvas of their tent, irregular and harsh. An occasional flash of lightening illuminated their living room. The pair of them peered out of the window together but it was impossible to see anything through the saturated plastic; it appeared they were confined to their tent for the foreseeable future. 

Overall, the annual Potter camping trip had really been less about the camping and more about sheltering from the elements. It had been an unmitigated disaster from its scorching beginning to this, the drenched- and thankfully final- day. 

Albus had felt a little like giving up and going home after he’d gotten sunburnt whilst watching a wild pack of Threstrals during their first day. Scor’s Pre-Healer course magic had been handily pressed into use though, and he’d soon felt better.

However, the weather had turned on the Potter family the following afternoon during a family Quidditch match. The downpour had started, a soft pitter-patter against the leaves and trees all around them but it had quickly developed into one of the most severe storm Albus had ever experienced. 

James and Teddy weren’t willing to leave their tent to come and mess about with two teenagers. (Albus closed his mind off to whatever was occurring inside their tent, thanking Merlin and all the other deities for the existence of silencing spells. How muggles managed this camping lark with any kind of dignity was quite beyond him.) 

Mum and Dad were both suspiciously quiet too, but Albus thought they’d probably be reading or sleeping. Something like that. They were in their _thirties_; and people that age didn’t still do_ it_, did they? Surely not.

Scorpius would probably know but for some strange reason Albus didn’t ever enjoy talking about sexy things with Scor. Even the idea made him flush pink with embarrassment. It was bizarre, honestly, because he talked about everything with the other lad. The pair of had no secrets. They were best-mates after all.

Luckily for the Albus, and the terribly naughty directions his mind always seemed to be wandering in lately, the pair of them had the most opulent tent on the whole campsite. There was plenty to amuse Scorpius and himself, and all the rain in the Peak District wasn't about to ruin their holiday. The pair of them had enjoyed plenty of different games and amusements. 

Draco Malfoy hadn’t been about to let his precious son do any kind of _roughing it_ (those had been his actual words. Like Scorpius even understood the meaning of the idea!) He had purchased the most expensive and luxurious tent model available on Diagon Alley for the pair of them to share. As a result, the last couple of rained-out days had passed relatively quickly. 

They had played Gobstones until the pair of them were coated in ink, wheezing with laughter and quite unable to speak. They’d played wizarding chess until their pieces were full of gouges and cuts and far too exhausted to carry on any longer. 

Albus and Scorpius had watched their favourite immersive fairy-tales in their Story-Pensive. Scorpius, as usual had been in floods of tears at Cinderella and Snow White (_“The way the muggles treated witches was appalling, Albie! Just grotesque Thank Circe for the statute...”_) and they’d listened to their best-loved vinyls on the record player, Scor’s head lain carefully in Albus’s lap.

They had read, and played board games. Scorpius had even attempted to teach Albus to ballroom dance for ten excruciating minutes. 

But now, as the final afternoon darkened into evening, even Albus had to admit they’d run out of activities to do. They still had several hours before they could possibly go to bed and any interesting activities to pass their time seemed severely lacking. 

~@~ 

“What about another game of _Wizz-Kids_?” Albus had suggested first, pulling the box out of the cupboard. “Give me a chance to finally beat you. I was within- what was it?- fifty points of you last time. _Swear_ I was catching you up.” 

“Nah,” replied Scorpius, proudly _Accio’ing_ a glass of juice without spilling a drop. “I know all the answers. Watching you suffer only amuses for so long. What else is in the cupboard? Anything we’ve not tried yet?” Albus rejected _Magicopoly, Owl Race_ and _A Game of Enchantments_. All of them were too boring. Too childish. Too easy. 

There was nothing for it: desperate times called for desperate measures. He pulled his satchel out from under his bed and fished around in the bottom, while Scorpius looked on enquiringly. A-ha! Al’s fingers closed around a small square box and he pulled out his prize with a flourish, thrusting the item in Scor’s direction. 

“Muggle _cards?_” Scorpius looked suspicious. 

Al knew Scor was fascinated though. His best-friend’s lack of experience with anything non-magical was just so endearing. “But what, Albie, would we do with them precisely? They don’t tell fortunes. They don’t tell you when someone is cheating-” 

“Yep, genius. _Muggle cards_,” Albus confirmed with a smile. “Uncle George gave me them… Sells them in the Wheezes. Lots of people buy them. They use them for muggle magic tricks, but that’s not all you can do with them. I’m going to teach you to play _Poker_ Scorp. Dad taught it me. Learnt it watching his Uncle Vernon growing up, and…” 

Al’s voice trailed to a slow halt. 

He was suddenly aware of his best-friend staring at him intently. Despite the sticky humidity of their tent Scorpius was suddenly pale, the only colour in his face two patches of pink that sat high on his cheeks. Scor’s grey eyes were wide and dark too, and Albus swallowed thickly. He simply had no idea what he’d said to provoke such an extreme reaction in his best-friend. 

“Poker. Erm… Well. _Okay_. I’ll play Poker with you Albie. I really had no idea you felt like that… Of course, you must know that I feel the same. Have done for ages, really. _Merlin_. I never expected it on this holiday. I mean, I _hoped_ so… Desperately really. But you don’t have to be coy, Albie. Dad said that I had to be honest, tell you how I felt. But I’ve never dared...” 

_Huh_. Well, this was new. Albus had no idea why his suggestion had pleased Scorpius quite so much, but the other boy was grinning shyly and had shuffled closer to him on their shared sofa. His best-friend’s rambling speech had finally ran out of steam. 

It occurred to Albus that it was his turn to speak. 

“Poker. _Yes_. I was saying… Dad learnt it from watching his Uncle. Taught it to James and me last Christmas. Each card in the pack has a value. You get each five cards and the person with the best hand of cards wins-” 

“And then the other person has to take off an item of their clothes!” 

Scorpius slapped his knee in gleeful triumph before continuing. 

“I know all about this Poker. Last term we had to plan the perfect muggle sleepover. I read about them in a _A Guide To The Obscure Habits of The Muggle Teen_. You play Poker and then Spin-the-Bottle without magic… Yann Fredericks had the idea of playing Poker with me in the Astronomy Tower. But I’m not interested in _him_. Only you, Albie. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this-” 

Albus decided that this whole conversation felt rather like the time that James decided to cast a Befuddlement charm on him. Their entire world seemed to have shrank to the space of their tent. 

“I’m not sure what you learnt in Muggle Studies but Poker doesn’t have to be about taking your clothes off, Scorp. It can be just a card game. Just win or lose. I think you’ve got the wrong idea… I’m not sure what it said it that _Muggle Guide_ but I’m not about to trick you. You’re… Well, you’re too important to me. It wouldn’t be fair.” 

Scorpius looked crestfallen. “The _Guide_ said that muggle teenagers use games for sexual initiation. With the people they really like. Poker. Spin-the-Bottle. Seven-Minutes-In-Heaven. And we’ve played an awful lot of games these last few days… I thought that maybe we were building up to... I think that maybe I was projecting my fantasies onto our situation. I’m sorry.” 

Outside the storm seemed to pick up, making their tent shiver. Albus was shivering too, but his trembling skin had nothing to do with the wet afternoon. It had everything to do with the fact that Scorpius _liked_ him. Liked him enough to refuse Yann’s advances. Liked him enough to want to take his clothes off with him. Liked him enough to have fantasies. _Salazar._

“Don’t be sorry, love… You’re interested in me?” Albus asked, the words feeling awkward and heavy in his mouth. “But, Scor. You’re beautiful. Clever and kind. Any boy would love to date you. I’m just _Albie_. Terrible at chess. And board games, obviously. My hair never looks right and-” 

“And you’re perfect. Simply perfect for me.” 

Scorpius seized both of Al’s hands and pressed a soft kiss against his cheek. The slight rasp of their stubble against one another triggered a cascade of excitement along Albus’ spine, and a small murmur of excitement escaped from his throat. He’d never thought of Scorpius sexually, never ever considered that his best-friend might want to take their relationship further or experiment with him. 

“You’re my best-friend…The only person I’d even consider being with. I want to do this. Play this Poker. But only if you _want_ to. I think perhaps I’ve imagined too many scenarios where we’re together. I don’t want to rush you-” 

“I don’t feel rushed,” Albus replied, his heart beating a mile a minute in his chest. “I feel lucky. A bit overwhelmed maybe? But yeah… You’re the only person for me too. Okay. Poker it is then.” 

~@~ 

The pair of them were as adorably terrible at Poker as each other but within a few minutes that fact hardly seemed to matter. 

Albus looked down at his cards. A Queen? They were valuable weren't they? And an Ace? The rules of the game swam fuzzily around his brain, but hardly dared to puncture his consciousness. 

Really, all that he cared about was the sight of Scorpius stripping off his shirt in front of him, all slight muscles and a light, downy spattering of hair between his nipples. The sight was breathtakingly beautiful, and Al felt his heart flutter. Five years of sharing a bedroom meant that he’d seen Scor in every state of undress but this, _this_ felt infused with a new knowledge. 

And after three more confusing hands of Poker Scorpius had managed to divest himself of even more items of clothing, losing his socks and jeans in rapid succession. 

With each game of cards the pair of them had shuffled closer, sitting cross-legged and knee-to-knee on the sofa. The thought pulsed through Al’s brain that nothing bar their boxer-shorts separated the pair now. He was hard, achingly hard and he could see that Scorpius was in a similarly excited state. Without even really trying, Albus wandlessly vanished the cards, and he slid a palm across his best-friend’s chest, enjoying the wild thrum of his beating heart. 

“Umm… Albus?” Scorpius asked hesitantly, “You still want to do this? I know this is sudden. I won’t do anything unless you say it’s okay… but I liked that. Liked it when you touched me.” 

“Well, that’s good,” Albus replied, “because I wanted to touch you. I’m glad, Scorpius. Glad that I get to share this with my best-friend.” 

Albus moved closer and they kissed. The other boy’s lips were warm, and for a moment it was as the whole universe aligned. Everything felt perfectly right. Al could feel the give of Scor’s mouth below his own, could feel the way it opened ever so slightly into their kiss. Albus’ eyes were tightly shut but he knew that Scorpius was smiling and he thrilled at Scor’s tongue, darting against his own, both guarded and wonderful. 

_This was everything that a first kiss should be_, Albus thought. He was safe and loved, with the person that meant the most him in the whole world. What ever happened with their lives; whatever the future held they would always have shared this moment. _Right now, that was enough_. 

Al’s eyes widened at that idea, just in time to see Scor’s marble grey eyes spark open too. It felt magical to meet his best-friend’s gaze and just feel so loved and wanted. Scorpius’ arm circled his waist then, pulling him closer. Their torsos met, nipples brushing against damp skin and Albus couldn’t quite help himself. He made a small breathy sound that was quite unconsciously done. Scorpius seemed to rather like it though, grasping harder to Al’s skin and deepening their kiss. 

Scor walked his fingertips down Al’s ribcage and then, pushing Albus gently down against the settee, moved his hips cautiously against his thighs. 

Albus inhaled at the slight shock of Scorpius’ hardness rubbing against him but it was an exciting, marvellous feeling. Everything was how it should be. Albus was with his very best-friend, the person he trusted and cared for most in the world, and he truly wanted to make Scorpius feel as great as he himself did. 

Breaking their kiss, Albus focussed his attentions on pressing tiny open-mouthed kisses all over Scorpius’ jaw, nuzzling the downy skin beneath his ear and inelegantly nibbling his throat. 

It all felt very new and incredibly experimental but, judging from the small moans that escaped from Scorpius’ throat, seemed to be very much welcomed. That delicious friction between the two of them increased too, so warm and tingly and- 

“Albie, I think… _Sorry_, I think I need to stop for a sec. Sorry.” Scorpius suddenly pulled away, his body stiff and awkward. His best-friend looked terribly embarrassed. “This it’s just … This is so great but-” 

“But you don’t like it?” asked Albus, sitting up a little. Even to his own ears his voice sounded heavy, and he could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Parts of his body felt equally stiff and awkward, but that helped. It made their predicament a little easier to talk about. 

“Did I do something you didn’t like?” 

“No, everything’s great. Really great,” Scorpius reassured, his face a picture of mortification, “but I can’t… carry on rubbing against you. You know.. the _frotting_. There’s too much sensation. I’m sorry, Al. If we carry on any longer I’m going to come.” Albus was close too. He’d felt the familiar coil of pleasure start to build in his belly just before Scorpius had pulled away. 

He’d really been delighting in kissing his best-friend and didn’t feel quite ready to stop yet. Not if the other boy didn’t want to. Albus wanted to carry on, wanted to heat more of those small breathy moans. He was greedy for the searing heat and arousal of Scorpius. Albus swallowed, trying to make himself feel as brave as his desires were. He wanted to touch Scor’s most private parts and make him feel amazing. 

“Umm, okay,” Albus began, trying to summon up any bravery that still remained. “I was close too. That’s pretty normal, I think… The first few times. It takes time to get used to it. Could I?… That is, I could do it for you? Get you off. But only if you wanted.” 

Scorpius seemed to have been hexed silent: his mouth open and closed a few times but not even a whisper of sound emerged. His grey eyes were round and shiny and he ran a shaking hand though his mussed-up hair. 

“I’d like…. Yes, okay. _Please_,” Scor managed eventually, his voice soft and faltering. “You don’t have to though. Not if you don’t want to.” 

“I do want to,” Albus replied. “Want to have shared this with you.” He leaned in, kissing Scorpius once more. Everything suddenly felt very serious, as if all his senses had somehow been amplified and time had slowed. He could hear the pounding storm on the canvas of tent, the earthy odour of rain and soil combining with Scor’s vanilla scent to fill his lungs. _We’ll remember this moment, this storm for the rest of our lives_, Albus realised. 

And this time, it was he that pushed Scorpius downwards onto the settee. 

Outside the storm rocked and pummelled their tent. Albus could feel Scor quivering under this hands. He stroked a finger over the soft skin of Scor’s goose-pimpled tummy and for a split-second he hesitated. “I might not be very good,” he mumbled, worried. “This all feels a bit strange. Tell me if you don’t like it, or if I’m doing it badly.” 

They kissed once again as another thunderclap echoed outside, the rain and the wind forming an abrasive music all around them. Albus moved his hand downwards. His fingers felt oddly tense, skittering and skimming over the hard prick that pushed the thin cotton of Scor’s shorts out of shape. The feeling was disconcerting; simultaneously long-familiar from touching his own body, yet brand-new and electrifying. Seizing every last nerve, Albus slipped his hand into the slit at the front of Scor’s shorts, wrapping his hand around the bare skin of his best-friend’s cock. 

He let go of the breath he hadn’t even known he was holding, enthusiastically exploring this new part of his beautiful friend. Scor’s length was long, thick and firm. The skin was warm, satiny-soft and Albus felt his confidence increase with each stroke. 

The angle on the settee was awkward but his best-friend didn’t seem to mind. With every touch Scorpius panted breathlessly, making the most wonderfully unconscious noises of pleasure. 

“_Er_.. That is- Are you enjoying this?” Albus stuttered out. 

“Oh yes,” nodded Scorpius. “Better than great. I’m so close-” 

That was all the motivation Al needed. The head of Scor’s cock was already damp with pre-come, and Albus gasped as the slick fluid coated his fingertips. He fondled his best-friend’s foreskin, rolling it down over the shaft. In what seemed like only moments Albus found a rhythm that suited them both. Scorpius whimpered, every breath a noisy cry of pure arousal. 

Albus knew he was close to coming too. The rhythm and roll of his hand over Scor’s cock was hugely erotic and the demanding, desperate noises his friend was making were a pure blissfulness. Without warning Scorpius writhed and jerked, his orgasm spilling wetly into Al’s hand. 

“Oh! Oh _Merlin_...” Albus groaned. He felt his whole body shudder, felt his toes curl as his own prick bucked in response to Scorpius. He came hard, delight spiralling throughout his whole body, and his best-friend’s name on his lips. 

For a moment Albus felt as if his consciousness had left his body. He was spent and boneless; the aftershocks ran through Al’s body and he felt sleepy and sated. 

“I loved that,” Scorpius said shyly. “I’m lucky… _We’re_ lucky. That was a special experience... I'm glad our first _kisses_... Our first _touches_ were with each other.”

As the storm hit its peak outside their tent, the two best-friends lay together awed, giggling and happy. 

And they kissed until the rain stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx
> 
> * * *
> 
> This story/art is part of an anonymous fest: drizzle 2019. Reveals will be in mid-October. Please do not repost anywhere else without explicit permission from the original creator.


End file.
